El beso
by Emma.Reads
Summary: "No sé por qué quieres que vaya a casa de tu hermano si ambas sabemos que me odia" "¡Que no te odia!" Dos personas que no pasan un día sin pelearse. Un juego algo subidito de todo. Una venda. Y un beso. "Deberán cubrirte los ojos, y alguien que tú no podrás elegir, deberá besarte durante treinta segundos. Luego deberás adivinar quién te besó. ¡Suerte con eso!"


-Pero Alice, ¡Hoy dan el maratón romántico en el 51!

-¿Maratón romántico? Isabella, por Dios, ¿Tienes 19 años o 59?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No quiero ir a esa fiesta.

-Primero, no es una fiesta, es solo una reunión con amigos en casa de mi hermano. Y segundo, ¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte y aceptas? Ambas sabemos que al final, yo gano, así que ¿Por qué no saltearnos toda esta inútil etapa de la negación?

La castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga, quién ni siquiera lo notó, mientras caminaban por el atestado campus de la Universidad.

-Primero, fiesta o reunión con amigos, es lo mismo. Segundo, no sé por qué quieres que vaya a casa de tu hermano si ambas sabemos que me odia, y no te molestes en negarlo-Agregó cuando vio la expresión contrariada de Alice-Y tercero, quizás esta vez realmente quiero quedarme en casa, y por eso seguiré llevando a cabo la etapa de la negación.

-Primero, fiesta y reunión con amigos no es lo mismo. Y segundo, mi hermano no te odia-La pelinegra ignoró la ceja alzada de su amiga, mientras ambas se subían su Porsche amarillo canario.-Simplemente, le molesta la forma en la que lo ignoras, porque nadie lo hace, nunca.

Bella se abrochó el cinturón y esperó a que Alice arrancara el coche.

-Alice, desde que tengo 15 años, me odia. No entiendo por qué demonios le caigo tan mal, pero lo hago. Fin del asunto. No creo que quiera tenerme en su casa.

-Pues, le pregunté si podías ir, y no objetó nada. Solo me miró fijamente, se giró y se fue. Tomaremos eso como un sí.

Bella miró a su amiga incrédula.

-Eso fue un clarísimo 'ni se te ocurra', Alice.

-No, no lo fue. Créeme, conozco a mi hermano, no es de andar con vueltas. Si no quiere algo, lo dice, y punto. Yo creo que desea que vayas, pero no se anima a decirlo por alguna extraña razón.

-Porque me odia, ¿Quizás?

Alice soltó un pequeño chillido de frustración.

-¡Que no te odia!

-Lo que tú digas, Alice.

-Bella, la banda se juntará esta noche para 'bautizar', y estoy citando a Emmett, el nuevo piso de Edward. Y cuando me refiero a 'la banda', hablo de todos. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jazz, Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike, yo, y por supuesto, tú.

-Siempre lo arruiné, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó nostálgica, mirando por la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas, Bella?-Su amiga frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada brevemente a su castaña amiga, que parecía algo abatida.

-Sabes de que hablo. Mi enemistad con Edward siempre arruinó todo. Es como si nunca pudiéramos estar los diez en paz y pasándola bien, porque nosotros lo arruinábamos con alguna pelea.

-Eso no es verdad. Sus peleas son entretenidas-Bella soltó una risita y Alice la secundó, mientras se estacionaba frente al edificio de la castaña-Bella, tú formas parte del grupo, y él también. Y sí, ustedes no se llevan bien, pero siempre fueron quienes le agregaron picante a todo, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Bella soltó una risa y abrió la puerta del coche, pero una pequeña mano, al tomarla por el brazo, la detuvo.

-¿Sí?-Le preguntó a su amiga, que se había puesto seria de un momento al otro.

-Tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano, y lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Bella suspiró. Ese era el tema que no quería sacar a colación.

-Prefiero que sea tarde, Al.

-Él también te ama, Bella, sólo…No lo sabe aún. Es un idiota, lo conoces.

Bella sonrió tristemente.

-Sí, lo es. Adiós, Alice.

-Paso por ti a las 8-Con un suspiro, la castaña consiguió bajarse del auto y subir hasta su edificio.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, soltó un pequeño gritito de frustración, recibiendo un pequeño ladrido por parte de Jake, su perro.

-Siento asustarte, pequeño-Susurró mientras acariciaba con dulzura las oscuras orejas de su mascota.

Con pesadez, caminó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer sobre el pesadamente.

Odiaba a Edward Cullen. O por lo menos trataba de hacerlo.

Pero se le hacía imposible.

No tenía idea de cuándo, ni de cómo se había enamorado de él.

Sólo sabía que al verlo besando a Tanya Denali ese día, ya muy lejano en el tiempo, su corazón se rompió en pequeños pedacitos, y ya no tenía arreglo.

Y desde ese día, había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar a Edward Cullen. Comenzando por ignorarlo por completo, lo cual no le resultó nada fácil, dado que Edward era su amigo. Definitivamente, no era su mejor amigo, pues aquellos pequeños roces entre ellos habían estado desde siempre, pero se toleraban, o aunque sea solían hacerlo.

Pero en cuanto Bella comenzó a evitar e ignorar al cobrizo, este se puso furioso con la castaña, tanto que decidió quitarla de su cabeza también, y se dedicó a molestarla. Amaba molestarla, porque por momentos conseguía que ella se fijara en él, aunque solo sea para insultarlo.

Y en eso estaban desde hacía exactamente cuatro años.

Bella ignoraba a Edward. Edward furioso molestaba a Bella. Bella lo insultaba. Discutían. Bella terminaba en su departamento llorando, y Edward ahogándose en alcohol o con alguna muchacha que no recordaría a los pocos días.

Bella odiaba esa rutina, pero no podía evitarla.

Gimió molesta cuando Jake le lamió la cara, y solo abrió con ojo para observar el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de café.

Eran las siete y veinte minutos. ¿En qué momento se habían pasado esas tres horas? No recordaba haberse dormido.

Con un profundo suspiro, comenzó a cambiarse. Nada muy elaborado, simplemente un short de jean, sus cómodas converse, y una remera roja que le quedaba algo suelta, pero que ella adoraba.

Si nadie se iba a fijar en ella, ¿Para qué esforzarse?

A las ocho en punto, el timbre sonó insistente, y tomando su bolso, la castaña bajó con rapidez.

-Hola, Alice-Saludó mientras se subía por tercera vez en el día al coche de su amiga, quién le dirigió una mirada de resignación.

-Nunca dejarás de ser tan desarreglada, ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que no.

-Tienes razón, lo sé. Por eso me rendí hace dos años-Bella soltó una risita mientras recordaba los múltiples intentos de su mejor amiga por involucrarla en el mundo de la moda. Intentos fallidos, de más está decir.

Bella se bajó del coche cuando llegaron a uno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad, y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Respira y camina, Bells. Edward no te echará.-Su amiga soltó una risita mientras Bella fruncía el ceño.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-Masculló para sí misma mientras la pelinegra apretaba el número 30 en el tablero del ascensor.-¿30?

-Es el penthouse. Yo lo elegí-Alice sonrió complacida, y Bella rodó los ojos.

Una cosa que aprendías con el tiempo, es que con los Cullen todo se hacía a lo grande.

-¡Llegaron!-Una emocionada Rosalie les abrió la puerta, y ambas la saludaron de la misma forma-¡Ya estamos completos, gente!-gritó a quién sabe dónde, a la vez que las tres caminaban dentro de la estancia, y Bella se dedicaba a mirar el lugar con la boca abierta.

Era tan varonil, moderno, elegante…Tan Edward.

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando vio aparecer al motivo de sus pesadillas, y sueños más húmedos, por una puerta.

Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros y una camisa azul oscuro, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

Era un modelo de revista, un Dios del sexo, el diablo en un hermoso envase.

-Buenos días señoritas. Y Bella-Agregó dirigiéndole a la castaña una mirada entre divertida y molesta.

Bella se limitó a no responderle y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el resto charlando.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-Preguntó Edward poniendo cara de inocente, y Alice lo miró envenenada.

-Tú le pasas, idiota. Por Dios, a veces no entiendo como puede ser que yo haya heredado tanta inteligencia y tú ni una pizca.

Rosalie soltó una risita divertida, y Edward fulminó a ambas con la mirada.

-Y yo a veces no entiendo como puede ser que yo haya heredado toda la hermosura y tú ni una pizca.

Rosalie volvió a reír, mientras Alice le sacaba la lengua a su hermano, divertida, pues ambos sabían que las dos cosas eran mentira.

-¿Vamos a la terraza?-Propuso el cobrizo cuando se reunió con el resto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y en menos de un segundo, ocho personas se encontraban amontonándose en una pequeña escalera para llegar primeros.

Edward soltó una risa mientras los veía divertido.

Eran unos niños, y nunca cambiarían.

Se giró al notar una presencia al lado suyo, y se percató de que Bella todavía estaba allí parada, y también miraba a sus amigos con la diversión pintada en el rostro.

-Isabella, ayúdame a llevar las bebidas, ya que estos bebés huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron-El cobrizo hablaba sin mirarla, mientras caminaba despreocupado hasta la cocina.

Bella lo siguió en silencio.

Ese día estaba agotada. Agotada de pelear. De llorar. Agotada de Edward.

-Agarra esas-Le señaló un enorme paquete de latas de cerveza, mientras él tomaba otro.

Bella intentó con levantarlo, pero era endemoniadamente pesado.

Se puso tensa cuando Edward se paró detrás de ella, muy cerca, y luego de unos segundos, soltó un suspiro, haciendo que se le erizara el bello del cuello.

-No sirves para nada.-Sentenció mientras tomaba el paquete con una mano y salía de allí, dejando a Bella sola.

La castaña sintió la ira fluir dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, y en menos de un segundo, ya había alcanzado a Edward y le había arrebatado el paquete con fuerza.

Sin decirle ni una palabra al sorprendido cobrizo, subió las escaleras, y salió a la terraza, respirando profundamente el cálido aire de la noche.

Bella no puede explicar porqué lo hizo, pero antes de siquiera notarlo, ya había dejado caer el paquete sobre el suelo, dejando pasmados a sus amigos, y ni hablar de Edward, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-De nada-Susurró Bella mirando al cobrizo, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y sentarse junto a Rose y Jasper en el círculo que habían formado junto a una enorme e iluminada piscina.

-Estás enferma, Swan.

Bella volvió a ignorarlo y nadie dijo nada mientras Edward se sentaba también, en el lado opuesto a Bella.

-Bien… ¿¡A qué jugamos!?-El ambiente se relajó notablemente con el comentario de Emmett, y todos comenzaron a proponer diferentes juegos.

-¡Verdad o reto!-Exclamó Jessica.

-Eso es tan trillado. Algo más emocionante. ¿Nada?-Angela los miró entusiasmada.

-¡Yo sí tengo algo emocionante! Pero no sé si se atreverían.

-¡Pf! Tráelo ya, pequeña-Emmett soltó una risotada, y Alice chilló de emoción mientras salía corriendo, para volver unos segundos después con una caja roja en las manos.

-Es un juego de mesa para adultos que me regalaron para la navidad pasada. Consiste en hacer girar esto-Sacó de la caja una pequeña flecha con un plástico que se dividía en 4 colores debajo.-Y ver qué color te toca. Luego sacas una tarjeta del color que te tocó y realizas el reto. Es simple. Hay cuatro colores. El verde-Comenzó sacando una pila de cartas verdes y dejándolas sobre el suelo-Son los retos más fáciles. E inocentes, supongo. El amarillo-Ahora sacó una pequeña pila de cartas amarillas-Son algo más difíciles. Luego están las naranjas, y por último, las rojas. Esas son las más difíciles de todas. Y creo que las más pervertidas. Nunca lo jugué hasta ahora.

Mike y Emmett gritaron emocionados, mientras todos se aproximaban más al círculo.

-¿Quién comienza?-Preguntó el grandote, y Rosalie levantó la mano.-Todo tuyo, bebé-Rosalie le sonrió a su novio encantada y tomó la pequeña aguja, para hacerla girar con fuerza.

-¡Rojo!-Emmett chifló contento, y todos se rieron divertidos. Rosalie tomó una tarjeta roja y una sonrisa pervertida se iba dibujando en su rostro mientras leía el reto-Debes encerrarte en un closet junto con alguien que tú escojas durante 20 minutos.

En menos de un segundo, Emmett se levantó de un salto y tomó a su rubia novia en brazos.

-Oh cielos, que sea en el closet del cuarto de invitados, por favor-Les suplicó Edward con cara de abatimiento.

Todos soltaron una risotada, y Rosalie exclamó un 'lo sentimos, Edward', mientras se veía arrastrada por Emmett.

-Son intensos.

-Iugh-Alice estuvo en desacuerdo mientras todos se servían algo para beber.

Veinte minutos después, y con dos cervezas encima cada uno, el juego siguió con los sonrojados y agitados Emmett y Rosalie, que no paraban de sonreír.

Besos por aquí, manoseos por allá, unas cuantas latas de cerveza, y Bella todavía conseguía zafar.

-¡Bella, tu turno!-Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Alice acercó hasta ella la aguja y la miró fulminante-Te estuviste haciendo la tonta todo el tiempo para no jugar. Te toca, anda.

Con un resoplido, Bella giró la aguja, y rezó para que le tocara el verde. Observó con horror, cómo sus plegarias no eran escuchadas, y la aguja aterrizaba en el color naranja.

Inmediatamente, le alcanzaron las tarjetas de dicho color, y Bella tomó una, y la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dice?-Alice, frustrada ante el silencio de su amiga, tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó en voz alta-"Deberán cubrirte los ojos, y alguien que tú no podrás elegir, deberá besarte durante treinta segundos. Luego deberás adivinar quién te besó. ¡Suerte con eso!"

Todos soltaron un chillido de emoción, menos Bella, que parecía estar indignada.

-No lo haré.

-Oh, sí claro-Antes de siquiera poder protestar, Bella sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos con un pañuelo, dejándola completamente ciega, y las manos de Alice la obligaron a pararse.

Escuchó un leve murmullo, pero no pudo distinguir nada en concreto.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se callaron y sintió a alguien pararse de su lugar, pero un fuerte '¡No!' los sobresaltó a todos.

Bella no logró distinguir quién fue el dueño de aquella voz, pues estaba demasiado desorientada como para notarlo.

Lo único que se escuchó luego fueron unos suaves pasos que se aproximaban a ella y, nerviosa, giró el rostro hacia la derecha, hacia donde supuso que se encontraba la vista de la ciudad.

Patético, porque no podía ver nada, pero sentía la urgente necesidad de moverse.

Una cálida mano cubrió toda su mejilla repentinamente, y Bella pegó un saltito en su lugar.

-Lo siento-Susurró a la persona desconocida, que ahora le giraba el rostro hacia adelante y hacia arriba.

Un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura con posesividad, y en un brusco movimiento, atrajo el cuerpo de la castaña hacia un pecho duro y fuerte. Bella posicionó ambas manos sobre el pecho de quien sea que la estaba abrazado, y sintió sus fosas nasales inundarse de un aroma cítrico y muy varonil.

Tiritó, y no de frío, cuando sintió el cálido aliento de aquel hombre sobre su cara, y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Tranquila-Bella sintió como el cuerpo se le relajaba automáticamente ante aquella voz, a pesar de que no debería haber sido así.

Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y Bella se sintió desfallecer.

Ese beso era mágico, sublime, simplemente indescriptible.

En un principio fue tierno, pero luego se volvió demandante, y posesivo por parte de ese hombre.

Bella soltó un suave gemido cuando lo sintió mordisquear su labio inferior, para luego pasar su lengua por allí.

Oh, Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Luego de lo que a Bella le pareció muy poco tiempo, aquella mágica boca se separó de la suya, pero el abrazo no se deshizo.

-¿Sabes quién es?-La voz de Jessica la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y Bella asintió levemente.

-¿Quién?

-Edward-El nombre le salió en un susurro, y sintió como le quitaban la venda lentamente. Efectivamente, se encontró rodeada de los brazos de Edward Cullen, quién le sonrió. Bella buscó algún rastro de diversión o burla en aquella sonrisa, pero solo encontró asombro.

El poco disimulado carraspeo de Emmett los trajo a la realidad, y Edward la soltó suavemente, reticente y todavía mirándola sorprendido.

¿Por qué la miraba así?

-Bien… ¿Quién sigue?-Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, el teléfono comenzó a sonar con fuerza, y Alice saltó disparada a contestar. Pocos segundos después, volvió con el teléfono en una mano y lo estiró hacia Edward, quién todavía estaba parado junto a Bella.

-Es Lucía.

-¿Lucía?-Edward la miró extrañado.

-Sí, Edward, la chica con la que sales desde hace dos semanas.-Le recordó como si fuera deficiente, y Bella sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

Edward cogió el teléfono algo molesto, mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros.

Todos en el círculo miraron atentamente a Bella, con los ojos llenos de pena.

-Yo… Creo que, yo debo-La castaña se trabó con sus propias palabras mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta-Yo creo que mejor me voy.

-Pero Bella, yo te traje, no tienes coche.

-Oh, no importa Alice. Caminaré o tomaré un taxi, como sea-Sin dejarles tiempo a discutir, Bella se giró y salió disparada de allí, dejándolos a todos mudos en su lugar.

Bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y luego de tomar su bolso, se escapó de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

No lloraría, no ahora. No.

Caminó durante unos minutos sin rumbo fijo, pero un rayo en el cielo le indicó que una tormenta se avecinaba, por lo que paró un taxi y se subió en el.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba frente a su edificio, y luego de pagar, se encerró en su departamento.

Ahí fue cuando se derrumbó.

Jake se recostó a su lado en el sofá, mirándola casi con preocupación, mientras los sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

No los podía contener, ya no.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero repentinamente, el sonido del molesto timbre la sobresaltó.

Supuso que sería Alice, y se acercó hacia la pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro que reposaba sobre la encimera.

Allí afuera, tocando desesperadamente el botón del 4b, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, totalmente empapado por la tormenta.

No dudo a la hora de dejarlo entrar, pero inmediatamente le agarró el remordimiento.

El tiempo que pasó hasta que sintió dos pequeños golpes en la puerta le pareció eterno, y rápidamente le abrió.

Su aspecto era peor de lo que parecía por la pantalla, pero Bella lo siguió encontrando hermoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?-Le preguntó, observando cómo sus ropas mojadas se pegaban como una lapa a su escultural cuerpo, y lo revueltos que se encontraban sus cabellos.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

-Está lloviendo afuera. Y me tuviste un buen rato tocando el timbre.

Bella notó que el cobrizo tiritaba de frío, y se corrió a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Cerró la puerta y se giró, quedando peligrosamente cerca de Edward.

-Estuviste llorando-Bella maldijo internamente. No se le había ocurrido lavarse la cara antes de abrir.

-No, no es cierto.

Edward la miró con una ceja alzada, y con esa expresión que solo podía significar 'No me jodas'.

-Bella.

-Sí, estuve llorando, ¿Y a ti qué?-Intentó caminar lejos de él, pero solo llegó a eso, un intento, porque Edward la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Por mí?

-¡Por supuesto que no, ni que fueras tan importante!-Bien, había que admitir que Bella era pésima mintiendo.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar.-Le respondió Edward, evidentemente sin creer en lo que había dicho la castaña.

-Ya, Edward, ¿Qué quieres? Pensé que para esta hora ya estarías tirándote a esa Lucía.-Intentó que su voz sonara indiferente, pero no lo consiguió, y Edward le sonrió dulcemente.

-Estás celosa-No fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Bien, si solo viniste a burlarte de mí, te quiero fuera de mi casa en este instante-Bella se zafó de su brazo y fue directo a abrir la puerta, pero sorpresivamente, Edward la tomó de la cintura y, girándola hacia él, la pegó a la puerta.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no te diga todo lo que vine a decirte-Isabella sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina, y logró mantenerse en pie gracias al fuerte sostén de Edward.-Lo siento. Siento todo lo que te hice. Los insultos, las peleas, el haberte hecho llorar-Recordó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella con el pulgar-Es solo que me molestaba tanto cuando me ignorabas. No entendía por qué lo hacías y eso me ponía furioso. La única forma de conseguir que te fijaras en mí era molestándote, intentando ver si yo tenía algún efecto sobre ti. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar en que estabas enamorada de mí. Ni en mis sueños más locos…

Bella bajó la vista avergonzada.

-¿Alice te lo dijo?-Ya, de qué servía negarlo, si él ya lo sabía todo.

-No. Nadie me lo dijo. Lo noté en tus ojos luego de ese beso-Edward sonrió cálidamente-Siempre amé lo expresivos que son. Y también amo esto-Señaló acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas-Amo todo de ti Bella. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Eso no es cierto.-Bella intentó soltarse de los brazos de Edward, pero el cobrizo la sostuvo con más fuerza.

La castaña no se podía permitir creerle, porque si lo hacía, y luego todo resultaba ser una cruel broma, ella estaría destrozada.

-¿Porqué no me crees?-Edward sonaba dolido mientras intentaba buscar sus ojos con la mirada.

-Porque tú me odias.

Edward soltó un suspiro, y tomó la cara de Bella entre sus grandes manos.

-Nunca te odié, preciosa. Siempre odié la forma en la que me ignorabas. Detestaba que me ignoraras, y recién hoy comprendí que era porque te amaba. Te amaba con todo mí ser y nunca pude darme cuenta de eso. Hasta hoy. Con ese beso, Bella… Fue como sentirme completo por primera vez en mi vida. Y fue por ti. Tú eres ese _algo _que me faltaba.

-¿Es una broma?-Los ojos de Bella se habían vuelto a inundar en lágrimas, y Edward la miró molesto.

-¿Porqué te cuesta tanto creerme?

-Porque tú… Siempre estabas con otras mujeres, y todas eran tan hermosas y yo… Dios, no lo soportaba, Edward.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-El cobrizo envolvió a Bella entre sus brazos, y la castaña casi se perdía en su pecho.- Me sentía tan vacío, y buscaba desesperadamente encontrar algo o alguien que me hiciera sentir bien por un rato. Hoy comprendí que en todo este tiempo, sólo me sentía así de completo cuando estaba contigo, aunque sea para pelear. Y luego de ese beso, me sentí tan feliz, Bella. Tan feliz.

La castaña escondió el rostro en el pecho de Edward y suspiró, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de dicha.

-Te he amado todo este tiempo, Edward. Te amo tanto.

Edward sonrió, y no pudo contenerse más.

Levantó a Bella en el aire hasta tenerla a su altura, y volvió a besarla.

Sus labios eran como una droga para él, los adoraba.

-Me mojaste toda-Bella soltó una risita mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Ambos estaban hechos un desastre.

-¿Dónde queda tu baño?-Bella lo señaló con un dedo, y soltó un gritito cuando Edward la tomó en brazos como si tuviera cinco años.

-Sé caminar, Edward. ¡Y hasta ya me ato los cordones solita!

Edward soltó una carcajada y la miró con ternura.

-Te amo, Swan.

Bella estuvo a punto de responder, cuando Edward frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo.

Jake se encontraba en la puerta del baño, gruñéndole.

-Siempre odié a tu perro.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Jake, ve a tu casita.-El perro la miró sin obedecer-¡Jake, ahora!-Jake se movió con lentitud a un lado, y Edward, dedicándole una mirada fulminante, entró al baño.

-Creo que él me odia a mí también.

-Oh, es un celoso-Bella soltó una risita, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Edward en cuánto este la dejó nuevamente en el suelo.

-Te amo, insoportable Cullen.

-Y yo a ti, Swan. Te amaré siempre.

-Edward, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que tú quieras.

-Hoy, antes del beso, yo estaba con los ojos vendados y sentí cómo ustedes cuchicheaban. Luego alguien soltó un 'No' muy fuerte. ¿Fuiste tú?

Edward le sonrió avergonzado.

-Sí, fui yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Era Mike quién iba a besarte.

-¿Mike? Iug-Edward soltó una risotada.

-Lo sé. En cuanto se puso de pie, no pude evitar impedírselo. La sola idea de verlo besarte me volvía loco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Porque tú-Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo con fuerza-Eres mía, Isabella Swan. Toda mía.

Bella soltó una risa, y se mordió el labio.

-Y tú eres mío, Cullen. Todo mío.

Ambos se giraron cuando un fuerte ladrido los distrajo.

Rodando los ojos, Edward se acercó hasta la puerta del baño.

-Jódete, Jake-Le dijo el cobrizo al animal antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

..

.

_¡Hola! Sé que estoy bastante atrasada con mis historias, pero encontré esto en unos archivos de Word muy viejos, y no pude evitar subirlo._

_Espero que les guste, es algo bastante cursi y cliché, ya saben, mi estilo._

_Un saludo. Emma!_


End file.
